Trouble with the Damn Internet
by Parent12D
Summary: The super spies are having to deal with a crappy internet service that keeps going out on them constantly for several hours, but what happens when Andrew has had enough and snaps and chews out the internet service company? Read and find out now! Rated T for the contents used, including the title of the story and some innuendos included too.


**Alright now readers! I have here for you all another brand new one shot that I decided to do for this series!**

 **Now let me ask you all this important question: Do you ever remember a time where you are on the internet doing your own stuff (such as using Facebook, watching something on YouTube, or updating/creating a story on Fanfiction.) and then your internet goes down and it stays out for several hours and it happens constantly? If your one of those people, then your not the only one. I have been experiencing problems with the internet that I've been using for these stories and this story will kinda be a lash out against that and it'll be based on those troubles I've been having.**

 **Another thing, because of some of the elements used in this story, especially with the title and such, this will be rated T for those reasons. The super spies will be going through the difficulty of the crappy internet, and some mentions of Facebook will be made as well as YouTube and even Fanfiction itself. Hopefully this story is something you can all relate to. This will be a highly comical story which the issues I've been dealing with will be done in a humorous light. Some references and innuendos will be made and other such stuff will be included too.**

 **One more thing, because of the inclusion of Facebook, I will have Robert (Boris' character) be mentioned by Clover whom is talking to her via Facebook! Chaosky will be editing/making a story for Fanfiction and Andrew will be watching something on YouTube and such, and Alex and Sam will have roles too just so you know.**

 **Well since I don't want to waste anymore of your time, knowing just how much anticipation you all have for this story, let's just begin the story now! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and such present belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a pretty quite and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. Nothing major and important was going on and it wasn't raining out at all. You would think that the super spies of WOOHP would be outside today right? Well not for this story! The super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were inside using different electronic devices, all of which was connected to the internet they were using. Clover was on Facebook through her smart phone, Sam was on the laptop doing some research, Chaosky was on the desktop creating a story through Fanfiction, Andrew was watching something on YouTube and Alex was sitting next to him, watching what he was watching through his tablet.

"Ah," Chaosky took a deep breath as he posted his story on Fanfiction. "Doesn't feel like a great day today."

"I'll say," Sam agreed with him. "I'm making a lot of progress with this research."

"Yeah yeah, I'm on Facebook hoping for my wonderful boyfriend to message me soon," Clover said.

"Since when did you have a smart phone Clover," Alex had to ask.

"Hello? I got it for my birthday recently," Clover stated as she then saw on her smartphone that her boyfriend Robert has just messaged her. "Oh! My boyfriend just messaged me! I'm so happy!"

Clover then started messaging her boyfriend Robert, chatting with him through her smartphone.

"Hey Andrew, I don't get it," Alex asked her boyfriend. "Why does Clover like using Facebook so much?"

"I have no idea pumpkin, but something tells me that I should check Facebook now," Andrew said as he then opened up Facebook on his tablet and then looked and saw Clover's name 'Clover Ewing'.

"Hey there's Clover's name," Alex then saw something underneath, regarding her relationship status. "What does that say Andrew."

"Let me read it," Andrew then read it. "In a relationship with Robert Forrest."

"I'm pretty sure Robert's account shows he's in a relationship with Clover Ewing right," Alex asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, now I should check my account," Andrew then looked into his account and then looked through it. Alex then saw Andrew's relationship status and then read it out loud.

"In a happy relationship with Alex Vasquez," Alex was flattered by this, knowing that she had a Facebook account too that said the same thing with Andrew. "I'm glad we are in a happy relationship babe."

"Me too honey cakes," Andrew brought Alex close. "Me too, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Alex said as Andrew resumed watching the video on YouTube.

* * *

It was then the internet then went down as the DSL lost connection. Sam was the first to notice.

"Oh crap, this sucks," Sam deadpanned. "The internet is down again."

"NO!" Clover panicked. "I was just talking to my Bobby about going out to Paris one day! DAMN IT!"

"Well this sucks," Chaosky groaned. "How many times has this internet gone down?"

"It went down 21 times this week," Sam reminded him. "And we went all last weekend with no internet whatsoever."

"Shoot," Chaosky moaned and shook his head in aggravation.

"Andrew, what kind of internet service are we using again?" Alex asked as Andrew was frustrated too.

"We are using AT&T," Andrew sighed. "Probably the worst internet service we ever had."

"Why is that so babe," Alex asked as Andrew went to charge his tablet.

"I don't know babe," Andrew sighed.

"Well this freaking sucks," Clover retorted. "I'm going to call my boyfriend and tell him the internet went down again."

"I guess I should contact AT&T again to find out about this nonsense," Chaosky went and picked up the phone as Clover went to her bedroom to call Robert.

"At this point, it's more like FU&U" Andrew retorted making an innuendo that adults would get (only if you can figure it out and get it).

"Yeah," Chaosky said simply as he then went into his bedroom to contact AT&T. Sam went to plug in and charge her laptop as Alex then asked.

"Andrew why does our internet keep going out," Alex whined.

"I don't know Alex, but it's not your fault," Andrew explained. "It's this crappy damn internet service that is all messed up and such. Know that none of this is your fault."

"I know this isn't my fault Andrew," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks," Andrew sighed as he couldn't be mad at Alex.

It was then they decided to French kiss for a few minutes or so. Afterwards, Chaosky came out holding the phone as he finished making the call, bearing a guilty look on his face.

"Hey guys I'm afraid we have some bad news," Chaosky started.

"What is it," Andrew groaned expecting the worst to come.

"AT&T is having so much trouble with their internet services and all their customers have been making complaints about it that they have to keep our internet down," Chaosky explained. "It's probably going to be out for several hours or so, so I don't know when it'll be back up and running."

"You gotta be kidding me," Andrew looked exaggerated.

"I'm afraid not," Chaosky shook his head in guilt. "I'm truly sorry Andrew."

Andrew then cursed under his breath as Alex was concerned.

"Chaosky, why does AT&T feel the need to keep disconnecting our internet on us?" She asked as Sam and Clover came back out into the living room.

"I'm not so sure but I assume it has something to do with the fact that AT&T keeps getting complaints about their crappy internet services and the person running it only cares about the money," Chaosky explained. "So in order to save themselves money, they feel the need to disconnect their internet service for its customers everywhere."

"I get it Chaosky," Alex nodded as Andrew then made a comment.

"Honestly guys I seriously feel the need to get a male angry platypus and name him 'I Hate You', and have him attack the people in charge of this damn crappy internet service." Andrew remarked.

"Why the hell would you want to name a platypus 'I Hate You'?" Chaosky questioned as the others looked confused by this.

"Would you rather have me name the platypus '[explicit content]," Andrew started as due to the extremely vulgar, nasty dirty words that are used, all the words used will be censored for being inappropriate. "...I hope you die, HEY!'?"

The others were shocked by the stuff Andrew just said as Chaosky then commented.

"Yow Andrew, that was the most vulgar inappropriate name you just gave out," Chaosky said with shock. "So vulgar that the author had to censor it."

"I know, but just know it doesn't refer to any of you guys at all," Andrew said.

"We know Andrew," Chaosky said as the girls nodded in agreement. "By the way, where did that come from?"

"It's from a song called 'Platypus (I Hate You)', and it's probably the most dirtiest song made by Green Day," Andrew said. "You'd have to listen to it in order to understand it at all."

"I see, so the readers would only get it if they listen to the song right?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew nodded.

After a few moments, Chaosky then asked.

"Now with breaking the fourth wall aside, what should we do now?" Chaosky wondered.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go out with my boyfriend Robert to hang out," Clover said. "Since I can't have internet to chat with him, I'll just hang out with him and all that."

"Okay, have fun," Chaosky said.

"I will," Clover then had all the stuff she needed as she then left to spend some time with her wonderful 'Bobby'.

"As for me, I'll just do the research through reading the book in my bedroom for now if you all don't mind," Sam spoke as she then went to her bedroom to do some reading.

"Yeah, I'm just going to type out a new story I came up with," Chaosky said getting onto the laptop. "Since I don't need the internet to create the story."

"What should we do now babe," Alex asked as Chaosky to typing out a new story he came up with.

"Eh, wanna just watch some TV for a bit," Andrew suggested. "I think our favorite romantic sitcom show is on."

"Oh, I'd love to watch that with you babe," Alex got excited.

"Alright then," Andrew turned on the TV and their favorite romantic sitcom came on. "Let's watch our favorite romantic sitcom together baby doll."

"You said it Romeo."

Alex started cuddling up to Andrew as they then watched TV for a bit while their internet was down for who knows how long...

* * *

After lets say a few hours or so, Andrew and Alex were still watching TV, Chaosky had finished typing out his new story and summary, Sam was still reading and Clover was still out with Robert. Nothing was going on in particular at the moment.

"I'm so bored Andrew," Alex let out a yawn.

"Same here babe," Andrew yawned too. "I don't know when the internet will be back on."

"Me either," Alex yawned. "I do love spending time with you babe."

"Same here sweet cheeks," Andrew agreed as he gave her a kiss. "Love ya Alex."

"Love ya too Andrew." She gave him the same kiss. It was then Chaosky then noticed a notice on the desktop.

"WOAH GUYS!" Chaosky shouted. "THE INTERNET IS BACK ON!"

This got Andrew and Alex's attention as they went to look at the desktop.

"Oh sh- I mean crap, they are only giving us internet for one minute," Chaosky said as a notice said 'ONE MINUTE TIL INTERNET GOES DOWN AGAIN' was shown on the screen. "HOLY CRAP, ONE MINUTE!? I GOTTA POST MY STORY ON FANFICTION IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT GOES DOWN AGAIN!"

Chaosky went and did that as Andrew was really pissed off now. He stomped to the phone to pick it up as Alex looked concerned.

"Oh screw this crap," Andrew dialed the number as he started to call AT&T. "I'm going to get us a new better internet service! Screw this Crap!"

While Chaosky was working against the clock to post his story in less than one minute, Andrew started chewing out AT&T on the phone.

"Give us a freaking break! One minute left, one minute flipping left! Your going to give us FLIPPING ONE MINUTE!?" Andrew was getting really pissed. "I'M LOOKING AT THE NOTICE ON THE DESKTOP HERE! IT SAYS 'ONE, MINUTE'!"

After a few minute to regain himself, Andrew continued to chew out AT&T.

"Let me tell you something bootlickers, I've been around since freaking 1990-flipping-3," Andrew sneered on the phone. "AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE US ONE FLIPPING MINUTE!? YOU GOTTA ME FREAKING **KIDDING ME!** "

Andrew then heard the man on the phone retort against him as he then snarled once again.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WE ARE NOT YOUR FREAKING MINIONS TO YOUR GAIN YOU BOOT LICKING ASSHOLES!" Andrew snarled angrily, as Alex was getting concerned for his temper.

"You got to be joking me! This is a messed up joke," Andrew continued. By then, Chaosky had posted his new story to Fanfiction in the nick of time. "We got one minute-one minute left, oh, now we got nothing left... Now we got nothing left..."

Andrew stored off to get the AT&T internet connector as the notice was now gone on the screen and the internet was down again. Alex was wondering if he was doing something he'd regret. Andrew then shouted on the phone again.

"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT ONE FREAKING MINUTE REALLY FLIPPING MEANS!"

The moment he shouted did he started smashing the AT&T connector on the floor, smashing it to death as Chaosky went to grab the wire to connect to the internet and started whipping it to the wall, attempting to destroy that as Andrew was letting out his anger. All this was being heard on the phone as Andrew then managed to smash the AT&T connector to piece as he tossed the antenna that came off onto the floor with the wired connected to it as Andrew then spoke into the phone again.

"One minute! I hope you enjoy your money licking ways you screwed up internet service!" Andrew then said his last words onto the phone. "WE'RE GETTING A NEW INTERNET SERVICE FU&U!"

The moment that was said did Andrew hang up and tossed the phone behind him onto the floor as he then stormed off into his bedroom. Chaosky then dropped the wire he was trying to destroy which looked like it had some scratch marks on it. By this moment, Sam came out after hearing noise in the living room.

"What's going on," Sam noticed the destroyed internet connector. "Oh my, Andrew got angry because of the internet services right?"

"Yes Sammy, they only gave us one minute to use the internet," Chaosky said. "This got Andrew pissed and he destroyed the connector as a result."

"I see," Sam said as Alex looked concerned for Andrew. "I was planning on getting a new internet service anyway."

"Me too," Chaosky agreed. It was then Clover came into the house, after hanging out with Robert for a bit as she saw the mess that Andrew made.

"Oh my god, what happened here?"

"Andrew got pissed and broke the connector as a result." Chaosky stated.

"Sheesh," Clover said. "And I thought I was the one who'd get pissed off over this bullcrap."

"Uh guys, I'm more concerned for Andrew," Alex said. "I have to go check on him and see how he's doing."

Alex then went to check on Andrew as Sam and Chaosky went and cleaned up the broken connector that was on the floor...

* * *

Alex knocked on Andrew's door and cracked the door and peaked into his bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," She asked softly. "You alright?"

Alex saw Andrew lying on his bed, trying to calm himself down after his outburst. He then heard Alex's presence in his bedroom as he then spoke.

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Yes babe," Alex said as she entered his room and approached him. "Listen babe I'm just worried babe."

Andrew then sighed as he then said.

"I know you are babe, and I really apologize for my outburst," Andrew apologized.

"That's okay Andrew," Alex didn't sound mad at all. "I would have been pissed off too."

"I know, I just couldn't handle it anymore," Andrew confessed. "We are people too, we don't deserve to be treated like crap by a bunch of greedy bastards that only care about their gain."

"I know babe and I'm not mad at you," Alex stated. "In fact, I thought you were awesome the way you chewed out that internet service FU&U."

"Yeah I guess your right babe," Andrew couldn't help but snicker. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started kissing for a couple of minutes or so. It was then Chaosky came into the bedroom.

"Hey Andrew, you calmed down a bit," He asked.

"Yes Chaosky."

"Well good, because we are not mad you Andrew," Chaosky explained. "Because we are planning on getting a better internet service that actually cares about their customers."

"I know you guys aren't Chaosky," Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "And great."

"Yeah, I'm impressed by how you chewed out AT&T like that," Chaosky commented. "I would have done the same thing too if I didn't have to post that story on Fanfiction."

"I see," Andrew said.

"Anyway, the living room has been cleaned up and such so if you guys would like to accompany us, we are going to get ourselves a new internet services." Chaosky explained.

"What service are we going to get now?"

"I think we're settling with Xfinity," Chaosky said. "Come on."

"Okay Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go baby doll."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The happy couple then went and followed Chaosky to join the others as they then worked on getting a brand new better internet service that wouldn't disconnect on them so often...

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING WEEK...**

* * *

It was a wonderful and much better day than the previous week, as the super spies had hooked up onto Xfinity and no longer did the internet go down on them. They were doing the same stuff they were doing earlier in the story.

"Ah this is more like it," Chaosky said, updating his Fanfiction account.

"Tell me about it," Andrew commented. "I'm glad we got a much better internet service that cares about their customers."

"I'm happy too Andrew," Alex agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover spoke. "I had just got done messaging Robby and explained how I'd love to go to Paris with him one day. He said that he'd love to accompany me. He's such a hunk."

"We know Clover," Chaosky said. "If I could go to Paris, I'd go with my wonderful Sammy."

"Chaosky, I'd go with you too," Sam said. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then hugged as Alex then said.

"And you all know who I would bring to Paris with me."

"I already know babe, you'd go with me right?"

"Mhmm," Alex nodded in excited.

"I'd go with you too baby cakes," Andrew said. "Because I enjoy making my beautiful angel happy."

"Oh Andrew," Alex cooed getting close to him. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another. It was then Chaosky commented.

"So Sammy, do you think people who own AT&T Internet service will decide on leaving them and go with something better?"

"Who knows Chaosky," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "One would hope they would."

"So do I Sammy," Chaosky said. "Sammy, would you like to French kiss me and have our tongues touch each other, since this is about the end of the story?"

"Yes Chaosky, I'd love to do that," Sam smiled. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then started French kissing too, letting their tongues touch one another as the end of the story was coming up like Chaosky said. Clover was messaging her boyfriend on her smartphone, explaining that she loves French kissing him and she loves having her tongue touch his tongue, as Robby felt the same towards Clover.

At this point, Clover kept messaging her boyfriend on her smartphone while Chaosky and Sam and Andrew and Alex kept engaging in a sexual French kiss, enjoying every single moment of it, glad that their new internet service is much better and the bill wasn't highly expensive either. Never again will they have to suffer with using an extremely crappy internet service that keeps going down on them and such. They no longer need to worry about that stuff, as Xfinitiy hasn't disconnected them from using the internet at all. The kissing between the two couples was still shown as we now started to zoom out and the screen started fading out in black, indicating that it was the end of the story now, like Chaosky pointed out... Readers, this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END NOW READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS HYSTERICAL STORY THAT I CAME UP WITH REGARDING A CRAPPY INTERNET SERVICES! I MUST ADMIT, THE TIMES WHERE THE INTERNET WENT DOWN I WAS BORED OUT OF MY MIND SO I DOWNLOADED SOME OF THE EPISODES OF TOTALLY SPIES FROM YOUTUBE AND WATCHED THEM WHILE THE INTERNET WAS DOWN!**

 **ALSO, THE PART WHERE ANDREW SAYS HE'S 'BEEN AROUND SINCE 1993' IS A REFERENCE TO THE FACT THAT I WAS BORN IN 1993, IN CASE NONE OF YOU KNEW THAT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, THE FACT THAT THEY SETTLED WITH XFINITIY IS FOR THIS REASON: PRIOR TO MY MOVE TO SOUTH CAROLINA, I RAN THROUGH XFINITIY FOR INTERNET SERVICES WHICH HARDLY DISCONNECTED ME FROM THE INTERNET AT ALL! THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO GO WITH THAT FOR THE STORY!**

 **ONE MORE THING, I HOPE YOU ALL NOTICED THE INNUENDOS THAT WERE SHOWN (FU &U) AND GOT THEM, MAYBE... THEN AGAIN, THIS IS RATED T SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT GET IT...**

 **ANYWAY, NOW WITH THAT SAID, I'M GOING TO TRY TO COME UP WITH A NEW STORY IDEA AS SOON AS I CAN THINK OF ONE! IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE BIT BUT UNTIL IT'S DONE, I HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR MORE STORIES I'LL BE MAKING.**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU WISH TO DO IT, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AND IF YOU CAN RELATE TO THIS TYPE OF SITUATION I WAS IN REGARDING THE INTERNET SERVICE ISSUE I ENCOUNTERED.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THE MOMENT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING OUT THERE EVERYONE, AND ONE MORE THING, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
